vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Audrey Bourgeois
|-|Style Queen= |-|Audrey Bourgeois= |-|Heart Hunter (Audrey)= Summary Audrey Bourgeois is the famous director of the fashion magazine, Style Queen. She is also the wife of André Bourgeois and the mother of Chloé Bourgeois. She was living in New York, but she is now currently staying in Paris with her family. In "Style Queen", after being humiliated by Gabriel Agreste, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth into Style Queen, a glitter-themed supervillain. In "Heart Hunter", when Audrey and her husband argue each other during their 20th wedding anniversary, they are akumatized into Heart Hunter, a love-devouring supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A, likely far higher. Can ignore conventional durability | At least 8-A, likely far higher. Their magic beams ignore conventional durability Name: Audrey Bourgeois (Civilian), Style Queen, Heart Hunter (Akumatized Villain-self) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Female, Inapplicable (As Heart Hunter) Age: Unknown. At least in her late 30's (Has been married 20 years) Classification: Human, Fashion Critic, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Audrey= Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Style Queen= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Skilled Staff Wielder, Immortality (Type 2, 3 and 6), Regeneration (High-Mid. Reformed herself back after being crushed to dust), Energy Manipulation, Glitter Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Able to convert others into golden statues and glitter dust as well as turn back to normal), Transmutation, Petrification, Deconstruction, Pseudo-Intangibility, Pseudo-Teleportation (Able to transport herself and others by turning into glitter to travel at faster speeds), Flight, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Forcefield Creation (Able to create energy forcefields), Can create glitter constructs; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If her Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Style Queens that would remain immobile until Audrey gets Re-Akumatized) |-|Heart Hunter (Audrey)= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 6), Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Can turn anyone who get hit by their magic beams into a floating heart, Can absorb their victims after they got hit by their magic beams, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect and sense love from their victims), Vacuum breath, Breath Attack, Multiple Personalities; Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If their Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Heart Hunters that would remain immobile until both André and Audrey get both Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Shouldn’t be significantly weaker than Adrien. Comparable to her husband, who could tear off a chunk of the roof) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Defeated Ladybug over a year after she fought Stoneheart. Regarded as the most powerful akumatized villain by the time of her akumatization). Can ignore durability by reducing it’s target to glitter dust | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher (Claimed to be the most powerful Akumatized villain. Fought Ladybug, Cat Noir and Ryuko about three years after the formers fought Stoneheart) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Comparable to The Mime. Able to keep up with Season 2 Ladybug, who could previously react to lightning), higher through pseudo-teleportation (Nearly blitzed Ladybug with her pseudo-teleportation) | At least Supersonic+ with FTL combat and reaction speed (Capable of keeping up with Ladybug, Cat Noir and Ryuko) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | At least Class M (Superior to the Mime, who held up the Eiffel Tower. Comparable to Ladybug, who crushed a wall and was implied to have stopped a falling plane), likely Class G (Should be superior to Gamer, who could casually lift a large steel pyramid) | At least Class M, likely Class G Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher (Repeatedly harmed Ladybug with her strikes) | At least Multi-City Block Class, likely far higher Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher. Intangibility, Regeneration, Immortality and Akuma reproduction makes her extremely hard to put down | At least Multi-City Block level, likely far higher. Akuma reproduction makes them somewhat hard to put down. Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, higher with her staff. At least tens of meters with energy blasts | Standard Melee Range, higher with magic beams and vacuum breath Standard Equipment: None notable | Akumatized Rose. Her Staff | Akumatized Heart Earrings Intelligence: Unknown (Regarded as the harshest fashion critic) Weaknesses: None notable | Adhesive enough materials are able to stop her glitter from returning to her body, dealing pain on her; that said, she’s able to eventually recreate said parts over time. If her rose it’s destroyed, she will lose her powers (However, she has displayed the ability to turn said flower into dust and make it part of her body, making it inaccessible through regular means). If her Akuma is purified after being defeated, she won’t be able to duplicate. | Won’t attack someone without any sort of love. If their earring are destroyed, they will lose their powers. If their Akuma is purified after being defeated they won’t be able to duplicate Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hide/Show |-|Style Queen= StyleBeam.gif|Style Queen turns Adrien into a glitter statues BeamQueen.gif|Style Queen overpowers Ladybug with an energy blast PhaseStyle.gif|Ladybug’s attack phases through Style Queen ConstructStyle.gif Style Queen has an intangible body made of glitter dust, which she’s able to control at will and reconstruct if damaged in any way. She holds an scepter that allows her to fire energy blasts with concussive force and can turn into glitter statues those who get hit by them. Style Queen is able to also turn herself others into glitter dust to travel in a puff of golden smoke, simulating a teleport. |-|Heart Hunter= Heart Hunter seeks for love and can fire magic beams who turns anyone hit by them into a heart that would get absorbed by the villain. Heart Hunter can also fly and use vacuum breath to suck their victim into their mouth and swallow it whole. Key: Audrey | Style Queen | Heart Hunter (Audrey) Note: Heart Hunter is an akumatization of both André and Audrey, so Heart Hunter's key will appear on both pages. Also, since Heart Hunter is André and Audrey fused into one villain, they have no applicable gender in this form Gallery MIRACULOUS �� STYLE QUEEN (Queen's battle part 1) - TRAILER �� Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir MIRACULOUS �� HEART HUNTER (The Battle of the Miraculous part 1) - OFFICIAL TRAILER �� Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Rich Characters Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Parents Category:Neutral Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sand Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Air Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8